Sam's secret reveled
by PhoenixFire777
Summary: Sam goes missing again.Alicia Todds,his new girlfriend is told about him by Lily. How will she react?A one-pager with a shock at the end.Please review.It's my first story-like story.


I was sitting in my bedroom, listening to some music.I wasn't paying any attention, but somehow the words seemed to drill into my because the song was about 'missing you' stuff,maybe because I was thinking of 'd gone missing. Again. He had never gone missing since we'd got together. And now he four whole days. He usually used to come back by the second day..

Lost in thought, it was a while before I realized that my cell was was Lily,Sam's cousin."Hey news?" I sigh was an answer enough for then she said something, cutting through my own sigh."Alicia, I think I need to tell you would be damn angry at me, , can't help it.I'm not gonna see you suffer for that prat." I couldn't 's friendship with me had florished greatly and Sam and Lily were like real brother and sister now."Um, okay." I said.

That night,I slept even worse than when I'd first came to know that Sammy had , I dreamed that I was on the top of some cliff, the Meditteranian sea streched out I felt a shot behind me, but before i could as much as turn my head, someone grabbed my arm and the sea hit my face.I was submerged completly in water and I couldn't breathe.I tried to resurface but I was just propelled downward on the verge of utter suffocation, the dream changed.I was standing on a dock,(had I been rescued?I wondered.) but the people here seemed this was weird as I'd not seen any people in the other dream.I walked around, trying to recognise the place. Men in laced collars were ordering some workers about and their women, in long dresses, and frilly hats were gossiping about of them seemed to notice me, as awed by it's name, I made my way towards a huge ship. The creaks and squeaks in my ears, the wooden planks under my feet, the dust that swirled around me, much like my thoughts, didn't matter at all. I was walking towards the one of the legendary ships in the eighteenth century. about to climb up the plank,I was roughly shaken awake and I was so angry that I almost hit mum across her face."I was about to-I just saw Titan-" But my voice was drowned by a tune that played out of my I crawled over to it and put it to my ear."Hhhhmmm?" I said, my usual way of greeting people in the the caller, nono other than Lily, was no stranger to my morning habits."Alicia, I'm really sorry to wake you like this but I need to show you what I said yesterday before Rudolf and mum me at the bookstore in about...half an hour?" "Ya sure."I said and resisting the temptation to sleep again, went into the bathroom to make myself presentable.

As I parked at the corner of Barenboim street, thanking god for making me an adult at last, I saw Lily enter Allan's bookstore.i followed her inside, making her jump a few feet at least.I giggled at the look on her face, as she started scolding she stopped surprisingly that paid any more attention if she did."Come on, it's down there."she said climbing downto the basement.I followed her into the dark place and wondered what this was Sammy hiding here? Had he told Lily to bring her here,alone?While these questions crossed my mind, Lily had gone to the tapestry on a wall."Over here"she said, as she pulled it upward to revel a small room in was bare but for a few pieces of spare wooden furniture and a yellow-coloured beside it was an object, some 7 inches high, made of stone with some illegible engravings upon it. Lily pulled me over to it and said,"This is that 's a stone statue and it enables us to travel through time."I had wondered of this was a I knew it was a joke."Oh, really?"I poured as much skeptism as I could into those two words."No, believe me."Lily said,looking at me with imploring eyes,"Sam goes back in time whenever he 't you get it?Why would he go missing like that, just for a day or two and then always arrive at the bookstore?Why would Sam's father take the effort to put that tapestry there if this thing weren't here?"she gestured to the tapestry through which we'd come and then back to that stony peanut dispenser, narrowly missing my nose."Ok, Lily calm don't panic..."I tried to bring back to somewhere where I could understand them,"You've just got a shock, with Sam gone so I believe he'll come back.I trust him."Lily grew even more hysterical at this and her eyes bulged as she said,"He has been gone four weeks, not days.A week spent there equals to one day here, in our time. Believe me grandma and grandpa know. Here, look," she showed a red leathered book who's every page showed the same thing,Rio-de-Janerio, 1897. below was a cliff standing in the sea."This is the Book of Time."Lily continued,"It shows where sam is right now, in time.i've been looking since yesterday, this hasn't changed. He's never in a place for so on this journey anyway.I'm sure he must be in , believe me, I wouldn't lie about this!"I took a deep breath and said,"I believe you, Lily." for in my mind lots of things had clicked 's disappearences, his father's disappearences, the supposed history teacher and the project..."I believe you."I repeated. Then something else clicked in place, and I had much more trouble believeing this:

Sam Faulkner, my new boyfriend, had the nerve to leave me without an explaination to travel through time.I was going to kill him for ever doing this to me.i was going to kill sam Faulkner.

And suddenly my hand was in Lily's and it was, damn, ow, burning...


End file.
